


There was a third loss...

by Haxorus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dadster, Gaster P.O.V, Gen, I just needed a plot, IDFK where they came from, It's just a nudge at a story I loved, Paps and Sans are little bones, Playe is not an OC, Reader is Player, Short Story, This is told with Gaster's entries, may or may not continue, or introduction, suicide warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxorus/pseuds/Haxorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of the "forth one" before the game began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There was a third loss...

**Author's Note:**

> The negative entries are before the game officially starts or they took place in a time before the actual game.

**Entry -10,  
  
Today, I was assigned to research some unidentified matter that we discovered deep within our mines here in the underground.  
This mass was unidentifiable. We could tell that it was made of some...dark and sticky matter or liquid.  
It swished around like water, yet it felt like tar, sticky and thick.  
  
\---  
  
I've performed some research on it.  
  
It seems there are some micro-organisms living within the mass.  
They seem to swell when heat is introduced and withdraw when exposed to cold temperatures.  
  
However, when exposed to electricity...the whole mass reacted.  
It contracted and pulsed when a powerful surge of electricity coursed through it.  
  
This experiment is becoming VERY interesting...  
  
- _W.D Gaster_  
  
________________  
  
Entry -9,  
  
I have put the mass in a container for safety precautions.  
It seems to like electricity. I have turned up the doses of amps for the mass.  
It seems to have responded well.  
  
It has turned into a sphere now.  
It has a weight now. It weighs about 10 pounds or more.  
It seems to grow and develop the more electricity we pump into it.  
  
It has taken shape.  
  
I shall run more test to see if I can discover anything else on this mystery matter.  
  
\- _W.D Gaster  
  
_ _________________  
  
Entry -8,  
  
Something has changed.  
I exposed this matter to more than 2,000 volts of electricity.  
It has changed in appearance.  
  
The sphere has developed illuminated, pulsing, colored markings.  
I'm having doubts of this matter being as inanimate as my previous thoughts on it have been.  
  
The black sphere seems to change the more energy I pump into it.  
Also, I have been studying the microorganisms that were present in the spheres' early stages.  
They seem to be functioning as a hivemind now...  
  
Some of the organisms have taken up roles as _cells_ and others as _nerves_.  
Just like in a _living being_.  
  
I'm starting to think that this object is...an embryo.  
  
\- W.D Gaster  
  
________________  
  
Entry -7,  
  
I haven't slept in DAYS.  
My previous hypothesis WAS TRUE.  
The previous dark mass was, in fact, an EMBRYO.  
  
My evidence?  
The previous 'sphere' has changed again.  
  
Upon constant exposure to 15,000 volts, it has turned into the cranium of a bipedal being.  
It seems human-like in a way.  
  
I have stayed awake, monitoring it's growth, hours and hours of sleep have turned into work hours.  
I do not care to sleep or eat at this point.  
I am observing life forming RIGHT BEFORE MY VERY SOCKETS.  
This must be something I have to record and study endlessly, until the being and eventual infant has been developed.  
  
I will not rest until then.  
  
- _W.D Gaster_  
  
_______________  
  
Entry -6,  
  
I have managed to give my coworkers a terrible heart attack.  
I collapsed in exhaustion in my lab 4 days ago. I was immediately put in the infirmary and demanded to rest.  
It seems I've pushed my boundaries as far as they would go.  
  
I hope my sons are alright...  
Tomorrow I have to recheck the developing embryo after I get released from the infirmary.  
  
  
  
\---  
  
Something's wrong.  
  
- _W.D Gaster_  
  
_____________  
  
Entry -5,  
  
I couldn't believe it! How could I have been so blind?!  
The embryo is beginning to weaken.  
I need more power and a chamber to nurture it. An artificial womb.  
I will have to make a steam powered and compact generator.  
  
The magma here in the core is a great source of energy and the extra warmth will help with the embryo's development.  
I will get working on it immediately.  
  
I have come too far to lose this experiment now.  
  
\- _W.D Gaster_  
  
____________  
  
Entry -4,  
  
I have done it!  
The embryo has taken to the artificial womb nicely.  
It has formed limbs now! Two arms and two legs.  
Human-like ones too.  
  
I seriously doubt that this is a human. It might be similar to one, but they are definitely not the same species.  
I have set up a machine to monitor its' vitals.  
I can't say for sure what is safe and critical for an unknown being, but I will try to record the life rates with the best results.  
  
My coworkers have now given me a nickname.  
  
_Dadster._  
  
It is very annoying.  
Yet, oddly comforting.  
  
I just hope my sons never get wind of that nickname.  
I will, truly, never hear the end of it.  
  
-  _W.D Gaster_  
  
____________  
  
Entry -3,  
  
It has been born.  
  
The little creature, it appears to have no gender (I checked...), appears to have human-like features, and has glowing white eyes.  
It appears similar to a shadow. It has no features and the markings from it's developing stages have taken up a pattern on its' chest.  
  
I'm observing the peculiar pattern now...  
  
It appears to be a shape.  
There are two spheres on the bottom on each side.  
A plus symbol on the left side and four smaller circles on the right.  
Two small lines in between and another small circle in the center.  
  
I have never seen this shape and I have no clue on what it could possibly mean.  
This little being is such a mystery to me.  
  
I don't even know where it came from!  
  
But, it's under my care now.  
I might as well perform some harmless test while I take care of it.  
  
\- _W.D Gaster_  
  
____________  
  
  
Entry -2,  
  
I have come to realize something...  
This being lacks a SOUL.  
The very essence of a being. What makes us all feel.  
Both humans and monsters have a SOUL.  
  
Could it be that...this creature is another life form altogether?  
It isn't a human...it isn't a monster either.  
Could this be a creature that has been buried underneath this planet's crust and just needed to be hit with an electrical charge to revive itself?  
  
Simply fascinating!  
  
But, it's said that beings without a soul are emotionless and evil creatures.  
  
Yet...  
When it gets scared, it comes to me for protection.  
When it feels lonely, it seeks out my company.  
When it eats the food I provide it, it smiles at me.  
It looks at me with such...love.  
  
I have come to accept that this little being has accepted me as it's parental figure.  
Yet, for a creature without a SOUL, this being has no trouble feeling emotions.  
  
Maybe its' kind has learned to live without souls?  
If that is true, they must'ave been a powerful race.  
They make even the humans look minuscule at this point!  
  
I'm glad I was assigned to that task.  
  
On a side note, I decided to name the being... _Playe_.  
  
It's fitting.  
  
\- _W.D Gaster_  
  
_______________  
  
Entry -1,  
  
Something has happened with the royal family.  
It seems they...lost both of their children to some unfortunate events.  
  
The adopted human and the prince of monsters have both perished.  
Playe is frightened.  
I am as well.  
  
The underground is mourning the losses.  
But, I must continue my work.  
I must.  
  
\----  
  
Today, Asgore has assigned me a rather...grisly task.  
I am to figure out a way to rip human SOULS of determination and inject it into monsters.  
For when we breach the surface with an army of super monsters to wipe humanity clean from this world.  
  
This is a disturbing turn of events.  
  
I'm going to keep this from Playe.  
The poor being is already spooked enough as it is.  
  
\- _W.D Gaster_  
  
__________  
  
Entry 0,   
  
My determination experiments are going...decently.  
The loss of the prince has caused a lot of heartbreak down in the underground.  
  
It seems a lot of monsters don't know of the adopted human.  
It seems Asgore plans to keep it that way.  
  
Just like I plan on keeping Playe out of harms way.  
The same with my sons.  
  
I'm continuing the experiments.  
  
I hope this all gets resolved soon.  
  
\- _W.D Gaster_  
  
____________  
  
Entry 1,  
  
I'm worried.  
It's been a decent amount of time and Playe hasn't grown an INCH.  
I've tested them to see if they are having health problems, but I don't see any issues.  
It seems Playe grows much slower than I thought...  
  
They are still a toddler, even after a _century_.  
  
** **- _W.D Gaster_  
  
__________  
  
Entry 2,  
  
** **Playe is developing well.  
But, they are beginning to feel crowded here in the lab.  
  
I decided to test their social skills.  
Tomorrow, I will allow them to meet my sons.  
  
** **- _W.D Gaster_  
  
__________  
  
Entry 3,  
  
** **Sans and Playe REALLY like each other.  
They made constant jokes, much to my youngest chagrin, and drew on each other.**

 **  
Much to MY chagrin.  
  
I had to give the three of them a bath to get the pen ink off of them.  
  
Later on, Sans asked to Play with Playe.  
I couldn't help but laugh at the play on words.  
  
Oops!  
There it goes again!  
  
** **- _W.D Gaster_  
  
__________  
  
Entry 4,  
  
** **Today I had to...put a human SOUL in the glass containers I have set up for such...incidences.  
I feel ill just thinking about it.  
  
The first human SOUL..and I was stuck with containing them.  
To do that to six more...?  
  
It's mind breaking.  
  
I just hope Playe nor my sons never see me doing this.  
  
I would make me seem...unpleasant.  
  
** **- _W.D Gaster_  
  
__________  
  
Entry 5,  
  
** **Playe found something for me today.  
At first, I thought it was just a rock.  
  
But, it wasn't.  
  
Playe found me a fossil!  
It was an Ammonite.  
  
The thought had just occurred to me that this was a gift for our anniversary.  
Playe's birthday.  
  
The pride on Playe's face brought tears to my eyes.  
  
I was more joyous today.  
  
** **- _W.D Gaster_  
  
__________  
  
Entry 6,  
  
Playe, Sans, and Papyrus are on a playdate.  
  
And I'm stuck here stuffing another human SOUL into a container.  
  
_JOY..._  
** **  
** **- _W.D Gaster_  
  
__________  
  
Entry 7,  
  
** **Playe has been pilfering around my lab.  
They appear to be showing a growing curiosity for all things.  
  
Despite Playe's small size, they seem to be growing now, Playe is determined to learn everything about everything.  
  
They searched the lab high and low for any secrets.  
All that's left is my office.  
  
Playe's curiosity is quickly becoming my greatest fear.  
  
** **- _W.D Gaster_  
  
__________  
  
Entry 8,  
  
** **Playe came to me today with a question.  
She told me of papyrus's growth spurt and asked me why they were still short.  
  
I didn't have a valid answer.  
  
Papyrus and Sans have grown a lot. Yet, Playe remains at a childs height.  
Sans is now my underling in the lab.  
  
He seems to want to follow in my footsteps.  
  
Papyrus seems to have dreams of joining the royal guard.  
I personally disagree with that career choice.  
  
Playe...  
I don't know what to think.  
  
They seem to only have one desire and that's to satisfy their endless curiosity.  
  
It's becoming worrying to me.  
  
** **- _W.D Gaster_  
  
__________  
  
Entry 9,  
  
** **I was suffering in silence.  
  
Two more humans fell into the underground.  
Two more SOULS for me to stuff into containers.  
  
I could feel insanity clawing around in my skull.  
But, I had to be strong.  
  
For my sons and for Playe.  
  
** **- _W.D Gaster_  
  
__________  
  
Entry 10,  
  
** **Things have gone from bad to worse.  
The queen has disappeared and has abandoned us all.  
  
Monsters are loosing hope week by week.  
I have never seen so many _'fallen'_ cases in my scientific career.  
  
I am under intense pressure and judgement from my peers.  
  
** **- _W.D Gaster_  
  
__________  
  
Entry 11,  
  
** **I am ashamed of myself.  
  
I yelled at Playe today.  
My stress has gone through the roof and I seem to be snapping at my coworkers more often.  
  
Now, I've made Playe cry and run off somewhere.  
  
I have to fix this...  
  
** **- _W.D Gaster_  
  
__________  
  
Entry 12,  
  
** **Playe has been keeping their distance from me.  
They seem nervous to speak to me now.  
  
I have come to realize why.  
  
In all of their 1,225 years of life, I have NEVER yelled at them.  
At least, not with enraged anger.  
  
I've given them a good scolding every now and then, but not an actual verbal assault.  
  
I feel guilty.  
Even as I stuff another SOUL into a container, I can't get thought of Playe crying out of my mind.  
  
** **- _W.D Gaster_  
  
__________  
  
Entry 13,  
  
** **I got A new assistant to help with my stress.  
A monster by the name of Alphys.  
  
It has taken a load off of my shoulders, that's for sure.  
  
I have split my work between the two of us.  
Sans is still in training. But, we are working on some side projects together.  
  
Just some...father and son things.  
  
Alphys is now taking care of the determination experiments, while I work on the core and find ways to improve it.  
  
It seems I may be able to unwind after all.  
  
** **- _W.D Gaster_  
  
__________  
  
Entry 14,  
  
** **I was wrong.  
  
Today, Playe was chased by the head of the royal guard, Undyne.  
  
It seems she confused Playe for being a human because of their similar shape.  
They came to me, crying about Undyne throwing glowing spears at them.  
  
One spear seemed to have grazed Playe on their upper left arm.  
  
I pulled out a first aid kit and began to doctor it.  
I comforted Playe and said that it was just a misunderstanding.** **  
  
When Playe asked why, I answered with the most idiotic response I could of ever said, I explained that she thought Playe was a human.  
  
Then, it just opened the gate for the question I dreaded the most.  
  
_Playe asked what they were._  
  
** **- _W.D Gaster_  
  
__________  
  
Entry 15,  
  
** **I told Playe everything.  
  
I showed them everything.  
  
The machine that held them in their developing stages, their electricity pump, the research notes.  
I even tried my best to explain why they didn't have a SOUL like the rest of us do.  
  
Playe was silent and distant for the rest of the day.  
  
I'm extremely worried for them right now.  
I hope they're alright...  
  
** **- _W.D Gaster_  
  
__________  
  
Entry 16,  
  
** **I'm writing this with a shaky hand and my own tears are staining the paper.  
  
Today, Playe jumped into the core while I was containing the 6th human SOUL.  
I now understand the royal familys' pain from those 2,000 years ago.  
  
I can't stop sobbing.  
It feels like someone has destroyed a piece of me.  
  
I knew Playe was going to be in pain when I told them, but not THAT much.  
I didn't foresee this outcome. I should have.  
  
Playe committed suicide.  
I didn't mean to make them so miserable!  
  
Sans and Papyrus are heartbroken.  
But, the monsters...they seem to be forgetting Playe.  
  
I'm afraid.  
  
....  
  
I want to finish the project I'm working on.  
  
The art of time-travel.  
  
I'll....I'll go back in time!  
Right before they jump!  
  
I'll stop them!  
  
I'll make sure of it!  
I'm getting Sans and we are going to do this!  
  
Don't worry Playe...  
I'll make sure to SAVE you.  
  
** **- _W.D Gaster_  
  
__________  
**

~~**Entry 17,** ~~

~~**Dark,** ~~  
~~**Darker,** ~~  
~~**Yet Darker.** ~~

~~**I can't see anything.** ~~

~~**Playe...I can't find you.** ~~

~~**I'm so sorry...** ~~

~~**I'm sorry I couldn't SAVE you.** ~~

~~**I'm a failure.** ~~  
~~**Please...forgive me.** ~~

_~~**\- W.D Gaster** ~~ _

~~**  
** ~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> This site is a bitch with Wingdings.


End file.
